


The Punk and the Pretty Boy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Punk!Nico, Shounen-ai, Slash, dressed to impress, protective!Nico, wanna-be-punk!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson is in love with his school's local bad boy and punk - Nico di Angelo. But Percy thinks that Nico doesn't even know he exists. So now that senior year rolls around, he decides to catch Nico's attention by dressing up like a punk - complete with the new hair-do.





	

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Punk and the Pretty Boy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Punk and the Pretty Boy – Don't Change For Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, idiots in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers

Summary: Percy has been in love with Nico for too long now. But Nico just doesn't notice him. So by the end of summer, Percy decides to be noticed. He changes his style, thinking that as a punk, Nico would notice him. Obviously, Nico had noticed Percy from day one, but now that the pretty boy looked so ridiculous, he feels the need to intervene. After all, something must have happened to change Percy Jackson that gravely.

**The Punk and the Pretty Boy**

_Don't Change For Love_

Percy took a shaky breath and straightened himself. New year, new him. It was his senior year and he had plans. He was not going to graduate a single. He was going to get the guy this year.

Only, the problem was that his dream boy was a bad boy – the baddest boy there was. The local growly dangerous punk most others avoided. Nico di Angelo. Even his name was dripping sex, really. He was so delicious and mysterious and Percy had it real bad.

Alas, Nico di Angelo didn't even know that Percy _existed_. So Percy decided to change, to make Nico notice him, because damn it all, he was going to get the guy! For that purpose, Percy had allowed his annoying, nagging older cousin Thalia to take him out shopping. She was a total punk and she had laughed her ass off when she heard that. But she did it, for the sole purpose of having blackmail material on him. Now here he was, wearing uncomfortably tight black skinny-jeans with torn knees, a loose black shirt with some kind of metal band logo on it, studded belts and heavy boots. Not to mention, he had gone to get a haircut. Undercut, with the tips of his hair dyed a stark blue, slowly fading to his natural black at the roots. Also, make-up. Though he wasn't sure about that. He had never put make-up on before, after all. And mascara was _dangerous_. It nearly cost him an eye to put it on! How did girls _do_ that?

Sighing softly, Percy took his first step toward the school. He could see Nico's amazing bike in the parking lot. Black, sleek and with neon-green fire motifs. It was called the Tartarus and it was Nico's pride and joy. Percy has had a number of fantasies involving riding on that thing. Or riding Nico on that thing. A blush dusted his cheeks as he continued on. Nico must be close by. Normally, he could be found smoking around the corner with his friends before class.

But there was no Nico. Deflating a little, Percy continued into the school. He received a lot of curious looks throughout the day, but he seemed unable to track down the one person he wanted to have look at him. Only when the day nearly found its end did he finally meet Nico.

Not the least how Percy had expected or planned it though.

Last period just started, Percy was on his way to class, running late. He was running late because he had spent a little too long debating his new looks with his best friend Annabeth. She had put together an _intervention_. Seriously. After he finally got rid of them, he tried to hurry to his class. Just to be grasped by his wrist and yanked into the boys restroom. The second bell rang as Percy found himself face to face with Nico di Angelo. Percy's sea-green eyes were large in stunned silence. The punk was so close to him, only a breath was separating them. Nico didn't look pleased though. He was still holding onto Percy's wrist tightly, the other hand against Percy's shoulder to pin him against the door and stop him from running off, eyes squinting in what looked like suspicion. As though the handsome Italian was trying to figure something out.

"C—Can I do something for you?", asked Percy disturbed and confused.

"Who _hurt_ you?", growled Nico, sounding dangerous.

Percy actually shrieked away a little at the sound of that growl. It was _feral_. Percy's heart was thumping in his breast so hard, he felt kind of dizzy. Wait. Hurt? Him? Percy frowned.

"What?", asked the older teen startled. "What do you mean?"

/break\

Nico di Angelo hated high school. Well, he hated most things, as cliche as it sounded for a teenager. School graded on his nerves. His father was distant thanks to his workload at the law-firm – the firm being a particular thing that Nico hated. Nico hated hiking and nature in general, because his older sister had died in a hiking accident. Nico hated how prejudiced people were. Just because Nico wore black clothes, he must worship Satan or something. Just because he was Italian, he must be related to the mafia. Urgh. It made him roll his eyes so hard, they ached from it.

Okay. So maybe Nico didn't hate _everything_. He had a great appreciation for swimming. Well, mainly for the captain of the swim-team. Pretty, gorgeous, perfect Golden Boy Percy Jackson. Nico grinned lazily as he took a drag from his cigarette, thinking about the pretty jock down to his speedo. Another thing Nico loved about swimming. Unlike other sports that covered the jocks in a lot of clothes, or even view-obscuring protective gear, swimming left barely anything to the imagination. Nico licked his lips slowly as he was lost in the memory of those abs, dripping wet.

"Someone's thinking about the captain of the swim-team again", teased Lou with a snicker.

The purple-haired punk elbowed him with a large grin on her face. Nico glared at her heatedly. His friends knew of his not-so-healthy obsession with Percy Jackson. But really, it was hardly his fault. Anyone with _eyes_ could see the boy was gorgeous. Though Nico had only noticed the one year older boy after Nico's best friend had joined the swim-team and forced them all to come and cheer the team on. Needless to say, Nico did not focus on cheering on Will.

"Summer was long. Too long", grunted Nico with a glare.

"Yeah. You would have had so much fun. Percy had a summer job as a life guard at the local pool", grinned Cecil mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. "You would have _lived_ there during summer, even on the risk of losing your carefully cultivated paper-white tan."

Nico flipped him the finger at that, glare darkening. "You're just saying that to annoy me."

"Yeah, no. Percy did work at the pool", confirmed Lou with a shrug.

Nico cursed in Italian beneath his breath. "And I had to spend the summer in New Orleans."

"You love hanging out with your cousin Hazel", argued Lou and rolled her eyes.

"...She has a _boyfriend_ ", drawled Nico and made a face. "I mean, Frank's cool, but... They were being all new, lovey-dovey couple all summer long and I was so short of shooting myself."

"Poor Ni-", started Cecil teasingly before trailing off.

Nico and Lou raised their eyebrows and stared at the gaping boy with the turquoise mohawk. Nico turned around to see what exactly Cecil was gaping at. The first thing Nico saw – and appreciated – was a very perfectly heart-shaped butt in black, washed-out skinny-jeans. Though that also made him frown, because he knew that ass. Then he followed those long, well-trained legs down to black combat-boots and right back up. A black shirt, those nice arms sticking out from torn-off sleeves. The hair at the neck was shaved short, but on the top, the black mess was dyed to have stark-blue tips. Holy hell, Nico was still stuck in one of his naughty fantasies, because there was a punk-version of Percy Jackson, gently caressing Nico's _bike_. He grunted as he was being pulled back around the corner by a wide-eyed Lou. The purplette looked totally shocked.

"What the _hell_ happened to Jackson?", hissed Lou.

Nico paused for a long moment. That was a good question. As insanely hot as punk Percy was, no one just did a one-eighty like that without some kind of _reason_. Something must have happened to make bright, sunny Percy Jackson turn all dark and punky.

For the rest of the day, Nico shadowed Percy, watching him with hawk-eyes. There was a sad, or upset, edge to the otherwise so cheerful pretty boy. At lunch, Percy got pulled aside into an empty classroom by Annabeth Chase and some of their friends for what sounded like a scolding from where Nico was leaning against the heavy door to eavesdrop. Well, this might just be the second time in the history of _ever_ that Nico and Annabeth agreed on something. The first being that Percy Jackson was made out of the finest boyfriend material. And then, Annabeth Chase had proven to be not just the smartest, but also at the same time the dumbest person on this school, because after three months of dating Percy Jackson, she broke up with him. Not that Nico was complaining. Those three months of Percabeth – as the school had called them – had been pure torturous hell for Nico. He had never skipped school more often than during that time, because the kissy faces and googly eyes made him gag so hard. But that didn't change what an utter idiot Annabeth must be for breaking up with the pretty, kind, adorkable jock. Nico shook his head and bolted into the restroom when the debate inside seemed to end. He waited. Percy's friends left, the bell rang for the next class and everyone disappeared into the classrooms. Nico had a free period. He watched from where he stood in the open restroom door. The halls were empty, Percy Jackson muttering beneath his breath about stupid, traitorous friends and unnecessary interventions. He was the only student out.

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, really. Nico wasn't thinking. He just saw Percy walk past him and there was _no one else_ around and Nico still had no idea what the hell was going on with his pretty jock. So Nico pulled Percy into the restroom, closed the door fast and pinned the jock against the door. Those impossibly beautiful sea-green eyes stared at him in utter surprise.

"C—Can I do something for you?", asked the jock, looking at Nico like a lost puppy.

"Who _hurt_ you?", growled Nico with suppressed agitation.

Percy actually shrieked away a little at the sound of that growl, which looked decidedly too adorable. Nico just wanted to scoop him up and shelter him from whatever must have hurt him.

"What?", asked Percy startled. "What do you mean?"

"No one changes just like that over night", stated Nico, eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched every micro-expression on Percy's face. "You're bright. Cheerful. _Colorful_. I've never seen you in anything but blue clothes. Now you're all... mopey and dressed in black. So something _must_ have happened. Someone, something, hurt you. Tell me who and _I'll_ _hurt them_."

It took a long moment for Percy to process, utter confusion written all over his face. "...You know who I am? A—And what kind of _clothes I wear_? Why... are you worried about me?"

Nico flushed a little in embarrassment at how much of a stalker he must appear like. "...Of course did I notice you. I don't think there's a single soul in this school who hasn't noticed you. You're _Percy Jackson_ , for crying out loud. Now tell me who hurt you."

"Stop saying that", huffed Percy, red around the nose himself as he shrugged Nico off. "No one hurt me. I don't need you to go macho alpha-male on anyone."

Nico frowned and backed off. "I... I didn't mean it like that. I just... _worry_ about you."

"Yeah. Kinda got that. Why? I didn't even know you knew I existed!", exclaimed Percy stumped.

"I already told you. Everybody knows you exist! I've been to every single competition the swim-team had in the past year!", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes, acting casual.

"Because your boyfriend is on the swim-team", countered Percy, both eyebrows raised.

"...Who?", asked Nico, completely baffled.

"Will", stated Percy and rolled his eyes.

"What?", asked Nico surprised. "Will's not my boyfriend. Why do you think that?"

Percy raised both his eyebrows to his hairline. "Okay. I need some straight answers from you now. If Will's not your boyfriend, why are you always at _every_ competition even though you avoid school activities like the plague. And why did you... corner me in a restroom because you're _worried_?"

Nico glared, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the sink. "Like I said. No one changes so suddenly without a reason. I was some carefree, overly happy brat once too. And then... my... sister died. Changed me. I _care_ about you, so... if... something happened to you... I want... to help."

Percy's head snapped up, eyes large and mouth a little agape as he stared at Nico. "Y—Your... sister. I didn't... know. I'm sorry. I didn't... Now I feel like a complete idiot."

"You're not an idiot", assured Nico softly, tilting his head. "You couldn't have known. It happened when I was ten. Way before our paths crossed."

"No", groaned Percy and shook his head, cheeks dark-red as he gestured down himself. " _This_. The outfit. Hair. Make-up. I was... trying to... get your attention. Make you notice me. I thought you'd... like it. Not that it'd remind you of your dead sister."

Now it was Nico's turn to look completely puzzled. "...What? Impress me? _Me_? What?"

Percy's ears were cherry-red as he ducked his head and shrugged a little. "...I kinda... sorta... like you. But I didn't really know how to... talk to you. You're so... different. Which is good! But it makes it even harder to figure out how to talk to you. So I thought maybe... if I looked more like what you like, then perhaps you'd... notice me and _you_ would talk to _me_ and spare me the utter humiliation and embarrassment I am currently experiencing. Which backfired, obviously."

Nico was still staring at Percy like a fish out of water. "Yeah, no. I'll need that again. You're... trying to impress me... because... _you_ didn't know how to talk to _me_ because _you_ like _me_?"

"Yes", grunted Percy, wiggling his nose. "Would you stop making it sound like it's the most ridiculous thing you can imagine?! I already feel dumb enough as it is."

"You're not _dumb_ ", huffed Nico instantly. "But... it _is_ the most ridiculous thing I can imagine. You – of all people – the perfect Golden Boy of school, the prettiest pretty boy I've ever met, the glorious jock... interested in _me_? H—How am I your type...?"

Percy arched one perfect eyebrow at that. "You don't know me as well as your stalking might make you believe, because I am not a good boy. I got kicked out of more schools than you got fingers to count. I've gotten into nothing but trouble until I transferred to this school. So... a bad boy... is way more interesting than some well-behaved good boy."

Percy caught his lower lip between his teeth, chewing it very slowly while his cheeks turned a soft pink. Nico gulped hard and dry as he watched the motion completely enthralled by it. A cheeky grin tugged on Percy's lips as he took a daring step forward, crowding Nico in between the sinks.

"So", started Percy carefully. "I like you. And you... stalk me? And care enough to go feral on anyone who'd dare to hurt me, even if they're just fragments of your imagination. Where exactly does that leave you and me, Nico? I mean, seriously, the _least_ I should get out of this whole embarrassing, soul-baring encounter should be a new boyfriend."

Nico sputtered before he started laughing. The sound startled Percy a bit and the jock watched in total surprise how Nico's entire face lit up in a smile when he laughed. Percy gaped in total awe.

"You need to laugh more often. You look really pretty when you do", whispered Percy amazed.

Coughing a little, Nico stuttered to a halt, entire face pink as he stared at Percy. "Don't... Don't call me _pretty_. Bad boys aren't 'pretty'. That needs to go into the boyfriend-negotiations."

"...You called me the 'prettiest pretty boy'. How are you allowed to say that and I don't get to call you pretty?", challenged Percy unimpressed, both eyebrows lifted. "That does need to be negotiated, because if you're the kind of guy who can't handle compliments and cutesy stuff and holding hands and such, I don't know if we could really work out."

Nico narrowed his eyes at the jock who now leaned in teasingly. "Fine. But _no one_ can hear you call me stuff like that. Same goes for embarrassing pet-names. That stuff belongs behind closed doors."

"Okay, cupcake", grinned Percy mischievously, tilting his head.

"But no food names!", argued Nico disturbed, slowly leaning in.

"Okay, okay. Mh... darling? Nah. Oh. Angel?", offered Percy, also leaning in more and more.

Nico rolled his eyes dramatically, but instead of answering, he gently placed his lips upon Percy's. The kiss lasted for what felt like two days straight. It was probably just two minutes or something, but both of them completely got lost in the sensation of the one thing they had dreamed of for over a year. Percy leaned into Nico, arms slowly winding around Nico's neck while Nico's found their way around Percy's waist until they were pressed flush against one another.

"Dollface", hummed Nico thoughtfully once they parted.

"What?", grunted Percy confused and still dazed.

"If you give me dumb, embarrassing petnames, so will I", stated Nico simply. "And you do have that perfect pretty dollface. Well. Normally. Right now, you look like a raccoon."

Percy looked past Nico into a mirror, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he saw his awful attempt at mascara and what the chick in the youtube tutorial had called 'smokey eyes'. Nico gently pushed Percy off a little and set his backpack down on the ground to get something out.

"Let's get the make-up off", offered Nico softly.

"But I really thought this could look good", sighed Percy with a pout.

"Not the way you put it on", chuckled Nico. "C'mon. Let's take it off, I'll redo it for you."

Percy perked up at that. He always liked what Nico did with his eyes, with the black around them making them look even more intense. Percy hopped onto the sink and allowed Nico to use the soft make-up removal tissues to get rid of the 'raccoon look' before Nico started applying mascara and eyeshadow slowly and gently. Percy kept biting his lips to suppress the giant dopey grin.

"So... mixed signals about the new looks", drawled Percy casually.

"Black's not your color", stated Nico simply. "You're... blue. Always. It's kind of what made me first notice you. The boy who's _always_ dressed in blue. Sticks out. It's your thing. Your cute dorky thing. Though... do keep the skinny-jeans. I _wildly_ appreciate them. And the hair... suits you really well. Now let's see about the make-up. Maybe less. But just a little. Because you do have amazing eyes."

"Okay", nodded Percy, sounding relieved. "Because yeah, black's kind of... not my color. Also, it's like _impossible_ to keep black clothes black. It's ridiculous. You got one kitten and I swear, Small Bob just had to _glance_ at the shirt and there was fur on it!"

Nico snorted amused. "There. All done. See for yourself, doll."

Percy's cheeks heated up at the nickname as he turned around to check himself in the mirror. It did look good. Way better than what he had done to himself this morning after two hours of fighting with the mascara. Percy wiggled his nose cutely as he tilted his head and then turned back to look at Nico. He offered the punk a smile and pulled him into a kiss.

"So... I'm supposed to be in math. But math has been going on for twenty minutes now, so I guess... there's not much point in going anymore, is there?", drawled Percy mischievously.

"That sounds reasonable", agreed Nico. "How about we ditch the school bathroom and I invite you to lunch? I didn't grab anything during lunch break..."

"Too busy stalking me and worrying about me to eat?", cooed Percy teasingly, a bright happy smile on his lips. "That sounds like I'm the one who owes you lunch, since I worried you."

"That sounds... like a date", nodded Nico, kissing the corner of Percy's lips.

"It does", agreed Percy, the smile on his lips now practically splitting his face.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
